


A Family By Any Other Name

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, Future Relationship(s) - Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese, Past Relationship(s), Prophet John Connor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Connor wasn’t a particularly romantic man, when you grow up with a mum that is hell bent on preparing you for a future robot war, it doesn’t leave much room for romance. The epic two-day whirlwind love-at-first-sight tale of his conception aside, romance just didn’t factor into his everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my august fic challenge, today's prompt was 'John Connor + roses'. No explicit relationship stuff, mostly just John's internal musing.

John Connor wasn’t a particularly romantic man, when you grow up with a mum that is hell bent on preparing you for a future robot war, it doesn’t leave much room for romance. The epic two-day whirlwind love-at-first-sight tale of his conception aside, romance just didn’t factor into his everyday life. Besides, John didn’t even have time for any… extracurricular activities being the prophet and leader of the human faction of the war and all.

Then there was the fact that his father, who was younger than him and wasn’t that super weird to think about, was following him around like a god damn puppy all the time and knowing that he’d have to send him off to the past to fall in love with his mum, to have sex with her and then die. It kind of put a damper on things when every time he thought about romance, he thought about that too.

That’s why it was such a surprise when John got back to his bunk after a hard day’s training of new recruits to find a single red rose resting innocently on his pillow as if it had any right to be there. The fact that nothing much green grew anywhere these days was a minor point. There was a rose on his bed. It was baffling. Had he been flirting too much? He’d have to ask Kyle if he’d been flirting too much, sometimes John lost perspective about these things.

He approached the rose warily, not because it could be a trap of some sort but because no one had ever given him a rose before and it was freaking him out a little bit. There was no note, who the hell gave him a rose? How did they even get in here? Everyone knew his room was off-limits. Sometimes he felt bad that he got a whole room to himself and no one else did but then again he was John Connor, leader of the revolution, he could have his own room if he wanted.

The rose as it turned out upon further inspection, was a fake, a very nice fake but a fake all the same. That made a lot more sense than an actual living rose sitting on his pillow. 

His life was so weird, and it was weird that he found the fake rose weirder than his whole life so far. His life was weird and he really just wanted to sleep. He put the rose on a shelf between his favourite gun and second favourite grenade and went to bed. His life was so weird.


End file.
